


King Size Bed

by LadyFromPoland



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFromPoland/pseuds/LadyFromPoland
Summary: My fill to the prompt:"Arthur is gay but being King he needs an heir.The problem is he just can't get hard with a woman (Gwen). Enter Merlin.So I imagine Arthur having sex with Merlin until he is going to come and Gwen just waiting there prepared and ready so Arthur just has to enter her and nothing more. Maybe they have to do it various times,some because Arthur just can help it and comes in Merlin. I just Imagine Gwen really liking what she is watching and Merlin really embarrassed. I prefer If arthur and Merlin are not in a relationship but have always been in love with each other,but I don't care. Up to the author!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I chose this prompt long time ago but it took me ages to finish it or publish any other story at all. Enjoy!
> 
> Link to the prompt: http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/33344.html?thread=34944320#t34944320

Arthur tried very hard to produce an heir. Not just for himself. He wanted to be a caring father who would not be afraid to show his emotions towards his children. However, his whims were nothing compared to the needs of his kingdom. This land needed a legitimate heir to the throne to preserve the security and stability. This knowledge, however, didn’t make anything easier to the young king.

Arthur was a reasonable man and he did everything that he thought was necessary to produce a rightful heir. He chose a wonderful woman for his wife, in spite of her social background. Arthur was certain that Guinevere would make a great mother and queen. She had all the good qualities and knew how to distinguish right from wrong. Arthur loved her for that and he courted her in an appropriate way. He was giving her flowers and other small presents. He was taking her for pickings every Sunday morning. He could tell that Gwen appreciated all the attention that he was giving her. He knew that she liked what he was doing so he was content to keep on doing that. The problem was, however, that he himself wasn’t fully into it. He loved Gwen in his own complex way but he was sure that his feelings were far different from the ones that this lovely girl was staring developing towards him. When he saw that Gwen expected a kiss, he was giving that to her. He felt that Gwen enjoyed it, even though he found it quite neutral.

Some part of Arthur’s mind believed that in time he would grow to enjoy it as much as Gwen did. He was certain that their marriage would help so he proposed and the poor girl accepted him without hesitation. The wedding and the feast were perfect. Everyone seemed to enjoy that ceremony, even Merlin who had been a bit sick for a few days before their wedding.

Everything was perfect until their wedding night. It was the most embarrassing moment of Arthur’s life. He had a beautiful, half-naked woman in front of him but he couldn’t do anything. Gwen tried to kiss him with great passion but it didn’t help at all. His cock, his proud, couldn’t get hard enough.

“You’re tired,” sweet, innocent Gwen tried to comfort him.

Arthur nodded, even though he knew it wasn’t that at all. You see, Arthur had a secret that he tried to hide from the whole world. When he was a teenage boy, instead of peeping at maidservants like other boys of his age were doing, he was more interested in knights who were training every day and their nice backsides. They were the subjects of many of his fantasies. Nonetheless, Arthur knew that he couldn’t act upon his whims. An heir to the throne couldn’t be found in a hay with a stable boy or one of his fellow knights. That was why Arthur was keeping his desires for himself for years and never dared to act upon them. No one knew about this side of his nature. Not even his most trusted manservant and friend, Merlin.

Arthur sighed when he thought about Merlin. He was such a great young man and Arthur would love to share his dirty secret with him. He thought about Merlin’s slim body and goofy smile. His member hardened so he shoved it deep inside Gwen. It was a painful experience for her but she didn’t complain. She was happy that her husband was finally ready to consummate their marriage. She was waiting for it for a week and was starting to getting worried. However her happiness didn’t last long as Arthur pulled out and turned away from her, ashamed. He felt defeated. He couldn’t do that and he was going to leave Gwen disappointed once again.

Guinevere sighed. “What’s the matter?” she asked encouragingly. “Am I doing something wrong?”

Arthur shook his head. “It’s me, Guinevere. Don’t blame yourself.”

“Why?” she asked. “You haven’t answered my question. I am your wife and I should know what distracts you. Maybe I could help.”

Arthur laughed hysterically. “I know you mean well but there’s nothing you can do to help me. This is who I am…”

Gwen sat up and looked at her husband steadily. “Are you interested in men?” she asked him directly.

Arthur looked into her eyes with a sad expression and nodded slowly. He was expecting anger and tears but found understanding instead.

“You could have told me,” she said.

“I thought I could do it. I love you, Guinevere. I really do,” he replied. “I can’t imagine a better candidate for the queen of Camelot and the mother of my children.”

“But you can’t find me interesting enough to produce these children,” she said a little bit sadly.

“I’m sorry.”

Gwen sighed. “You need an heir, Arthur,” she said.

“I know that but it doesn’t help,” he admitted.

Her expression changed from sad to serious. “I have an idea but it would require a very trusted man.”

Arthur frowned. “I trust my knights,” he said. “What is that idea?”

Gwen shook her head. “You trust your knights in fight and loyalty to the crown but you can’t share this part of your life with them. It’s too intimate.” She hesitated for a moment. “I think that Merlin would be a much better choice.”

“Much better choice for what?” asked Arthur as he didn’t follow.

Then she explained to him what her plan was. It was plain simple in her words but pretty complex and embarrassing in Arthur’s mind. She wanted to use Merlin as a partner for Arthur who would turn him on to the point of coming. Then he would enter Gwen and push his seed deep inside her to produce an heir.

“That’s insane,” he said. “I can’t make Merlin do it.”

“I’m not going to make him do anything,” Gwen assured him. “He will say yes.”

“If he does, then he’ll do it because of some stupid sense of duty. I don’t want that,” Arthur said stubbornly.

“Don’t you find him attractive enough?” Gwen asked him, her eyebrow raised.

Her words made Arthur blush deeply.

“Or do you find him very attractive?” she continued.

Arthur cast his eyes down.

“I knew it!” she said with some weird triumph. “Then it’s decided. Merlin is the person we need.”

“I will never talk to him about it,” protested Arthur.

“I will,” replied Gwen. “Tomorrow. And we’ll do it tomorrow night.”

Arthur looked at his wife in disbelief. At this point he was certain that this woman would never cease to amaze him. He wasn’t wrong.

oOoOo

Arthur couldn’t help being awkward around Merlin the next morning. He knew that Gwen didn’t manage to talk to him yet but it didn’t change anything. She said she would talk to him about it and she always kept her word.

“Are you all right, Sire?” Merlin asked him eventually. “You seem… distracted.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” said Arthur in his own defence. “I am perfectly fine.”

Merlin knew that it was a lie but decided not to push Arthur. He would find out the truth later anyway. Merlin was certain of that. There was nothing that Arthur could hide from him for a longer period of time.

Gwen suddenly entered the room. “Here you are, Merlin,” she said. “I’ve got to talk to you about something.”

“What is it, my lady?” he asked politely.

“Drop the formalities,” she told him. “For you I am still the old Gwen. Especially, taking into consideration the things that I want to discuss with you.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” said Arthur and suddenly rushed out of the chambers.

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Merlin. “He looked… embarrassed.”

“He’ll get over it,” Gwen assured his friend. “We’ve got a matter of state to discuss.”

oOoOo

Next time when Arthur saw his manservant, Merlin was sitting on king’s bed, looking at a wall absent-mindedly. He seemed petrified. When he noticed his king, at first he paled and then blushed madly.

“So Gwen told you everything,” said Arthur.

“I believe so.” Merlin looked at his king shyly. “Is it true, though? Are you really not interested in women? You always seemed so flirty with the princesses that Uther presented to you. At least with some of them.”

“I wasn’t flirty,” replied Arthur. “I was polite and I did what my father told me to. When you’re a prince, you’re expected to behave in certain ways.” He sighed. “And I am interested in women. They can be really good companions. But… but it’s men that I find really attractive,” he admitted.

“All right,” said Merlin.

“What do you mean?” asked Arthur.

“I’ll do it,” Merlin told him. “It’s important for the kingdom and your reign.”

Arthur blinked a few times before he realised what Merlin just told him. “You mean to tell me that you agreed to Gwen’s proposal?” he asked.

Merlin’s blush deepened. “Only if you agree,” he clarified.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. “Don’t you think it’s insane? It would change everything… How can you imagine your service afterwards?”

“It will be awkward only if we make it this way,” replied Merlin. “I agree with Gwen. Having an heir is very important. I am willing to help and I promise you that I won’t tell anyone.”

“That’s not the point,” said Arthur angrily. “I know you won’t tell a word. I trust you.” He hesitated for a short moment. “I just don’t want to use you in that way. I can’t ask you for something like that.”

“Of course you can, we’re friends.”

“But it’s not a favour that friends do for one another It’s a real sacrifice,’ Arthur continued stubbornly.

“You make it sound really terrible. If it repulses you, then it’s all right. But if you’re concerned about me, then you shouldn’t. I’m not as innocent as you think,” he said, blushing.

“You mean you were with a man?” Arthur asked him.

“Sort of,” Merlin admitted. “Me and Will were quite close but we never went all the way.”

“What do you mean exactly?”

“Hands and mouths. You know… we never laid together properly but we did some intimate things.” Merlin couldn’t make himself look at Arthur.

“So you find men attractive?” the king wanted to make it clear.

“Well… yes. I also find some women attractive. Men and women are beautiful in different ways and I can’t deny it.”

Arthur sighed. “I still think that this idea is insane but maybe we should try it,” he said.

“Really?” Merlin looked at him and for a short moment Arthur thought that he noticed a shade of hope in his blue eyes. He thought that it must have been a trick of his mind.

“Yes. For the good of this kingdom.”

oOoOo

“I knew you would come to your senses,” said Gwen when the three of them met in the evening in king’s chambers. “That’s the best solution for our little problem.”

“Are you sure that you want us to do this?” Arthur asked her. “We can still call the thing off and pretend that we never talked about it.”

“Arthur.” Gwen sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you that it’s okay? It’s my idea after all. I understand the situation and I won’t regret anything.”

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. It was decided then. They were going to do this.

“You should start,” Gwen told them. “Take care of each other and I’ll take care of myself. I’ll be ready when the time comes.” She smiled at them. “Don’t worry about my presence here. I’m not here to judge. I’m here to support you and to take part in a very honourable thing. Go on!”

Gwen moved to the back part of the bed, giving two men space in the middle. She knew what to do. She had planned every detail. “I’ll be here ready for you, Arthur,” she said and pushed her knees up. “I'm not wearing any underwear so you can enter me on time.”

Arthur gulped. It was very embarrassing. He glanced at Merlin who also looked embarrassed and a bit vulnerable.

“I think we should get undressed first,” said Arthur and Merlin nodded.

They removed their bottom clothes in silence not looking at each other. Gwen, on the other hand, watched them very closely, not looking embarrassed at all. Arthur started wondering if he knew his wife at all.

“Now I should prepare you,” mumbled Arthur, looking at Merlin, but trying not to focus on his lower parts.

“I’ve prepared myself already,” Merlin told him shyly. “I thought that we should get straight to the point.”

“Oh… I think you’re right,” said Arthur but couldn’t help feeling disappointed. Somehow he wanted to prepare Merlin himself, to get to know and explore his friend’s body with his fingers. He knew it would have been embarrassing, at least at first, but he also felt that it was worth all the embarrassment in the world. “Well… how do you want me to take you?”

“I think it is the easiest from behind,” said Merlin and got on all fours.

“Let’s find out,” mumbled Arthur, trying not to stare at Merlin’s bottom. He failed. It was the first time in his life when he could openly admire another man’s arse. How could he help himself?

Arthur moved towards Merlin, taking the position right behind him. His cock was already swelled and interested. All Arthur had to do was to hold it and make a couple of strokes to get it to the full hardness.

“Be careful… please,” murmured Merlin. He sounded very nervous. Arthur wished he could turn his head and push his tongue into his friend’s mouth and kiss their nervousness away. These were however dreams. They were not here for affection but for the sake of the kingdom. Arthur had to remember about it in order to prevent his heart from being brutally broken.

“You're trembling, Merlin.” Arthur put his hand on his friend's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. “We can stop if you want to...”

“No,” Merlin said firmly “I'm just a bit nervous. I never allowed anybody to...” He was too embarrassed to finish his thought. “I told you about it.”

“Oh...” Arthur got a lump in his throat. “I'll be gentle, I promise.” And as if to confirm his assurance he put a quick kiss on Merlin's arsecheek.

Then he pushed these cheeks apart to help himself get to the hole. Merlin was prepared but it still seemed so small. Arthur wasn't sure if he could enter his friend without hurting him too much. He was to be Merlin's first and that thought was both arousing and scary.

Arthur settled his cock in Merlin's crack and made a couple of moves against his cheeks to relieve the tension and get used to the skin on skin sensation.

The head of his cock stopped just against the hole. _That's it_ , Arthur thought, _now or never_. He pushed slightly but only the tip of his cock entered his friend's astonishing body.

“Oh, God,” Merlin moaned. He tried very much not to push Arthur's cock out but his body fought with the sudden intrusion. “Give me a moment,” Merlin whispered pleadingly.

“Of course,” Arthur whispered back and started soothing the other man by touching and massaging his back. “Tell me if it's too much.”

Merlin nodded but knew that he wouldn't resign. What they did was important and most of all he wanted to do this with Arthur. “You can push further,” he mumbled.

Arthur did as he was told. Merlin's body felt amazing around his member. The tightness and warmth were welcoming him and he loved that feeling. He stopped with his cock half-buried inside Merlin, even though it was not easy to stop. He needed to remember about Merlin and the rests of comfort that were still there.

“Go on,” Merlin encouraged him after a very short moment. “I'm ready.”

Arthur took a deep breath and pushed his cock slightly out just to push it back in but this time all of it. He froze inside Merlin, giving himself and Merlin a moment to adjust to the new position.

“You can move,” said Merlin. “I want to feel you move...”

Arthur didn't need more convincing. He started moving his hips slowly, pushing his cock in and out, in and out. It was like a symphony. He was careful all the time, not wanting to skip any sound of discomfort coming from Merlin. However, after a minute or two, Merlin started moving his hips too, meeting Arthur's thrusts in the middle. It encouraged Arthur to act more boldly and he started moving faster. Merlin moaned loudly which made Arthur stop immediately.

“Oh gods Merlin, did I hurt you?” he asked, worried.

Merlin pushed his hips against Arthur's cock in response. “Prat,” he mumbled, voice clearly aroused. “Keep doing that.”

Arthur chuckled and started fucking Merlin again. He didn't expect Merlin to be so demanding and vocal. The man always liked to speak up his opinion but it was different. It concerned intimacy and it felt amazing. Arthur wouldn't mind if Merlin kept having such demands for a long time to come.

Suddenly Arthur felt a great tension and it didn't occur to him until the very last moment that he was coming. He was coming inside Merlin. He was filling his friend with his royal seed. The very idea of this made Arthur's head spin.

“Arthur...” Merlin whispered. He turned his head to look his king in the eye. “You... you were supposed to... Oh...”

Arthur didn't understand at first but then he heard Guinevere, his wife, giggle. He almost forgot that he and Merlin weren't alone in his chambers. Finally it occurred to him that he wasn't supposed to come inside Merlin. He was supposed to fill his wife with his seed, not his best friend.

“I'm sorry,” said Arthur, feeling blush creeping on his cheeks. “I didn't realize... I...” he decided that there was really nothing to say to make himself look a little bit better so he finally decided to shut up.

“It's fine with me,” said Guinevere, trying to suppress her laughter. “As long as Merlin agrees, we can try it again.”

She and Arthur looked at their friend. Merlin was all red. He suddenly realized that he was hard and that Arthur's seed was leaking out of his hole. That was not in any way comfortable. However, Merlin understood that what they were doing was very import and honestly he liked Arthur's attention and care directed at him. That was a bit selfish but Merlin decided that he could act a little bit selfish as a compensation.

“We can try again when you're ready,” he said to Arthur, this time avoiding eye contact.

“Excellent,” said Gwen and kissed Merlin on a forehead. “I really appreciate your help, Merlin.” Then she looked at her husband curiously. “Do you think you'll be ready soon?”

Arthur nodded felling his cock twitch. He promised himself that this time would be different. He would be able to pull out on time.

“Do you mind if I turn on my back? Asked Merlin timidly. “My knees hurt a bit.”

Arthur bit his lower lip, fighting the pending excitement. “Be my guest,” he replied shortly and pretended to find something very interesting in the opposite part of the room.

In the meantime, Merlin changed his position and lay down comfortably on the royal bed. After a few moments of utter silence, Arthur finally moved towards Merlin. The king kneeled in front of his friend and touched his legs softy and looked into his eyes.

“I'm not sure if this position will be comfortable to you,” he whispered.

“It will be if you make some effort,” said Merlin tenderly and added “prat,” to lighten the tension.

Arthur smirked. “Do you have any suggestion?”

Merlin rolled his eyes and moved his legs off the bed to put them on Arthur' shoulders.

“See. That's what I meant. An effort.”

“Oh.” Arthur looked at one of Melin's feet closely. Then he put a clumsy kiss on his ankle and turned his attention back to Merlin's head. He bent over Merlin's chest and smiled widely. “Now I believe you'll be comfortable.”

“Get inside and stop talking,” suggested Merlin playfully.

“As you wish.” Arthur pushed his cock inside Merlin. It was much easier than the previous time. Merlin's hole was already loose and welcoming.

Arthur started thrusting quicker and with more enthusiasm than before and Merlin seemed to enjoy this change very much. His moans were louder and he tended to encourage Arthur more often. It was tempting to let himself get lost in this pleasure. Arthur was very close to forget about Guinevere's presence and the reason why he was fucking Merlin. However, this time, he was determined not to disregard his duty.

“I'm close,”Arthur mumbled and he was about to slid out of Merlin when his friend groaned so beautifully that it put him on the edge and triggered his orgasm almost immediately.

“Gods...” he whispered against Merlin's chest. He did not remember the moment when he covered Merlin with his body but he thought that at these circumstances it didn't really matter. He looked apologetically at his wife and said, “I'm sorry, Guinevere.”

Gwen sighed. “That's all right. I know you tried.”

“Arthur,” Merlin suddenly mumbled underneath him. “Would you mind?”

“Right.” Arthur pushed himself up quickly and looked at his friend. He looked beautiful. His pale skin made an amazing contrast to his hot red cock. “I'm sorry to you too,” said Arthur but this time he didn't look much sincere. “I will be more careful the next time.” He hesitated. “Of course if there will be the next time.”

“Well...” started Merlin. “I would really appreciate to get rid of my erection so I think that I'll have to put up with you one more time.”

Arthur's heart skipped a beat. Merlin's words could be considered offensive but his tone and his eyes couldn't fool anyone. Merlin wanted to do that again. Merlin wanted to do that with Arthur.

“I need a moment to recover,” said Arthur sheepishly. He stood up, naked, and walked up to the table to grab an apple and take a bite.

“Are you seriously going to eat now?” asked Gwen in disbelief.

Arthur shrugged. “I'm famished.”

His comment made Merlin laugh and Gwen soon followed him. Arthur tried to stay serious but eventually he started laughing too.

“All right, I'll lie here and wait,” murmured Merlin which triggered another round of laughing. Somehow the atmosphere became less awkward and more domestic.

“You're just hungry too,” said Arthur and threw an apple at him.

Merlin didn't catch it, lying lazily. “You'll have to come here and feed me,” he said, smirking. “I'm too tired.”

“I am your king. I won't be feeding you.” Arthur pretended to be outraged.

However, against his words, he ran up to the bed and grabbed the apple.

“Eat it,” he said, holding a fruit in front of Merlin's face. “This is your king's command... and wish,” he added after a brief moment.

Merlin looked him in the eye and took a lazy bite.

“That's right,” Arthur whispered. “You're doing well.”

They shared an apple, taking a bite one after another. Soon there was nothing left to eat. Then Arthur leaned towards Merlin and started kissing him very sensually. Arthur touched Merlin everywhere, not thinking about the consequences. His friend seemed to enjoy it so he didn't feel guilty at all. He decided to take his time for once and focus on Merlin.

Merlin was moaning beautifully in his arms, encouraging him to keep going. Arthur was certain that he had touched and tasted every piece of Merlin's skin before entering him again. He wanted to drive Merlin crazy, to give him satisfaction that was unforgettable.

“Arthur, please...” Merlin moaned frantically. “ Please...”

Arthur wasn't sure what Merlin was begging him about but it seemed that Merlin didn't know it either. It didn't really matter as Merlin finally raised his hips and came with a long moan, with Arthur's erection still moving inside him.

Arthur was so close. It would be wonderful to come with Merlin's muscles tightening around him. However, he knew that he couldn't be selfish all the time. He had an important task to do. Using all his strong will, he slipped out of Merlin and turned towards his wife.

Gwen smiled at him and nodded encouragingly. He entered her and thrust a couple of times before pushing his precious seed inside her.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his ear. Until this moment, he didn't realize that she wanted to have a child and be a mother so much.

“I should thank you,” he whispered back and kissed her chastely.

oOoOo

They had to repeat it a few times before it was confirmed by the court physician that the Queen Guinevere was with child. Merlin was both happy and sad by this news. He quickly got used to the intimate relations that he shared with his king and now it was going to come to an end. It felt right to be appreciated by your king and best friend and fricking love of your miserable life. That was what Merlin couldn't help thinking about.

“Merlin.”

He looked up and saw Arthur standing in the door of his room.

“You didn't knock,” Merlin mumbled.

“And it comes from you,” said Arthur, smirking.

Merlin shrugged. “Do you want something? I thought that I had the rest of the day off.”

“Oh, you have,” the king confirmed. “I just wanted to talk to you and thank you for all you've done recently to me.”

“I'm glad I could help,” said Merlin dryly.

“But you seem upset.” Arthur closed the door behind himself and came closer to his friend. “And I have a feeling that it's my fault.”

“I'll be fine, Arthur. I just need a little time.”

“A little time to forget?” asked Arthur bitterly.

“That's not what I meant,” said Merlin quickly. “The problem is that I don't really want to forget.” He looked Arthur in the eyes. “It was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me and I fear it's impossible to forget it.”

Arthur captured his lips immediately, making him moan softly. When they finally parted he looked at Merlin boldly.

“Good,” he said, “because I have no intention of forgetting it either.”

They smiled goofily at each other like two weirdos in love. It was just the beginning.

 

THE END

 


End file.
